


Tall Red Fox British Government and His Husband, the (Short) Good Wolf of Metro

by ReapersAngel



Series: Supernatural/Magic Sherlock AUs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magic is Known and Accepted, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - The Supernatural are Known and Accepted, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, And he calls Ella 'Ells', Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Can't really nickname John though huh, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fox Spirit!Mycroft, Greg calls Mycroft 'Myc', He called Sherlock 'Sher', Headcanon that Greg nicknames everyone, Headcanon that Mycroft and Anthea have a HEALTHY SANE SAFE STABLE SIBLING RELATIONSHIP, Heavily Implied Johnlock, Human!John, I love Eurus, I mean did anyone catch him in A Study in Pink, I'm not saying Ella set them up bUT-, Ifrit!Sherlock, Kissing, M A R R I E D, M/M, Magicless!Sherlock, Making Out, Marked both M/M and Multi for a few M/M relationships, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Multi, Never really did get around to deciding if he was shifter or were, Or Eurus, Queer Themes, She has all those cute slouchy hats, Split Disclaimer: Credits to BBC and Arthur Conan Doyle and Mark Gatiss, Split Disclaimer: Credits to Cassandra Clare and Steven Moffat, Sucker for pet names, Thank you again Cassandra Clare, Warlock!Sherlock, Wolf!Lestrade, Yup that's me, mystrade, witch!Anthea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Greg arrives home to his husband, a very enthusiastic fox spirit manifestation, and dinner.
Relationships: Heavily Implied Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Supernatural/Magic Sherlock AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939507
Kudos: 37





	Tall Red Fox British Government and His Husband, the (Short) Good Wolf of Metro

**Author's Note:**

> Before you dive in, something about Ella, Mycroft's fox manifestation:
> 
> She can go from transparent to opaque, and often is different species of foxes at once, since Mycroft is a more "general" fox spirit. But yeah. I love her.
> 
> (Did you see my Little Red Riding Hood/Big Bad Wolf pun. Kept the 'red' bit because Mycroft's a redhead, and, well, GREG AS THE BIG BAD WOLF. HAHA.)

“Myc?” Greg called out, pushing open the door. He threw his keys onto the table in the entryway, but not before locking the door behind him and making sure all the many, many locks Mycroft had insisted on were all secured. “You home?”

Mycroft’s ethereal fox nearly bowled him over as she excitedly ran to him, almost running into his legs and skidding on the hardwood. Mycroft had always insisted on her being nameless, as well as they/them pronouns, but within a day of meeting the oldest Holmes Greg had taken to stubbornly and pointedly calling her Ella and using she/her pronouns. When they had started dating Mycroft had thrown his hands into the air and given in.

“Hey, Ells,” He said softly, crouching down. Ella sat down and did a close approximation of a canine purr as he scratched her under the chin. “Myc’s home, yeah? Where is he?”

“I am here, Gregory,” Mycroft said. Greg looked up to see him stop a step away from Ella, wearing a waist apron over his usual waistcoat and dress shirt. She yapped excitedly now that both her favourite people were here. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” Greg replied, absently scooping Ella up as he stood. He smiled as Mycroft leaned in and kissed him. “How was yours?”

“Beyond your clearance level,” Mycroft said in amusement, the hint of teasing on his face. “But fine as well.”

“Hmm,” Greg hummed. “It’s Anthea’s birthday soon, isn’t it?” He said as they walked side by side into the kitchen, Ella rolling around and having a blast in his arms. Sometimes she faded to transparency, then opaqueness, then back. “We should get her something. Like another one of her slouchy witchy hats.”

“Another one?” Mycroft said, raising an eyebrow.

“Blackberry-coloured,” Greg decided, “She’ll appreciate the irony.” He nudged Mycroft. “Will I ever get to know her real name?”

“Perhaps one day, if she deems you so worthy,” Mycroft said smugly.

“You’re just lording the fact that you know it over me.”

“Perhaps,” Mycroft admitted. He had a fond smile on his face.

“Arsehole,” Greg said back affectionately. He stole a kiss from him as he let Ella go. She hung in the air for a moment, yawned, then padded up to the top of the cupboards where she’d created a nest of various articles of clothing from both of them. Her shifting fur brushed the ceiling.

“Dinner?” Mycroft offered. He swept everything he had on the stove and island onto plates and presented one of Greg. He took it gratefully - he would readily concede to the fact that Mycroft cooked better than him, but Mycroft always boasted about his baking skills. One of the perks of being married.

They ate on the couch, Greg practically inhaling the food as he devoured it and Mycroft picking at it delicately. Faint classical music mixed with the somewhat-muted sounds of the television, some reporter yammering excitedly on a new case “Detective Sherlock Holmes and Bachelor-Blogger John Watson” had solved. Greg snorted.

“Bloody ridiculous that they haven’t put the pieces together yet,” He said around a mouthful of food, poking Mycroft gently with his fork. “What do you and Sherlock call them, goldfish?”

“Goldfish, yes,” Mycroft said in amusement. “Ella sniffed it out at our first warehouse confrontation.”

“Kidnapping, you mean,” Greg said, tone just as amused. “They’re just as married as us, minus the rings and vows and all. The reporters are bloody stupid. Everyone else knew before they even  _ considered _ the idea of dating.”

“Sherlock was always slower than me,” Mycroft said smugly.

“And that’s why I proposed, huh?” Greg teased, tugging him in by his tie. Mycroft turned an adorable shade of pink.

“Gr- Gregory!” He sputtered.

“Gorgeous, you are,” Greg purred against Mycroft’s lips. He felt him shiver and pulled him in for a ravishing kiss. Their plates and utensils clattered as they hurriedly set them down on the coffee table, unable to keep their hands off each other as they turned horizontal and made out. Shirts were rucked up and hair messed up and lips kissed-swollen and panting.

Ella watched from her place on top of the cabinets, one eye open. She had that smirk on her face that foxes usually had when they’d done something clever. 

And she had.

**Author's Note:**

> Random notes I put (read: threw) together as I was writing this:  
> \- M A R R I E D  
> \- Set somewhen after/during the JohnLock Supernatural/Magic AU fic  
> \- Type of spirit: What type of spirit they are (Mycroft's the type to have a somewhat physical representation of what he represents)  
> \- Kind of spirit: What animal/creature/other they represent (Mycroft is a fox spirit) (Can get very specific; Mycroft's a more general fox spirit, but someone could also be a bat fox spirit)  
> -Search up 'types of foxes' on Google and it'll give you a bunch of species. I used some specific ones for Ella. (Specify which species used) _(I did not actually specify in the fic) _  
> \- Anthea frequently wears one of the cute slouchy classic witch hats (Actually, she has a lot)  
>  \- I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE WITH MYSTRADE  
> \- Headcanon that Anthea and Mycroft have a very strong personal sibling-like relationship alongside their work relationship (Not a sibling relationship that Mycroft has with Sherlock or Eurus. A SANE, STABLE relationship)  
> \- Types of spirits:  
> = Mycroft's type, where they have an at least somewhat physical manifestation (usually have some sort of mental/emotional bond with their manifestation)  
> = The type where they naturally attract the live, natural animals/creatures/other to them that they represent  
> = The type where they manifest or display characteristics/traits/physical manifestations/extra appendages and the like (ex: tail, ears, fur)  
> \- Shiftling: Someone who is/displays characteristics and the like of two supernaturals/magicals or for someone who is fluctuating (not used for supernatural Ws)__
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
